Chapter 43
Horror! Bloody Mansion Murder Dance (恐怖！血みどろ館　惨殺の輪舞, Kyōfu! Chimidoro-kan zansatsu no rinbu) is the 43rd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: The Chapter starts with Shin cleaning the dishes that he specifically instructed the professor and the other to do, Noi seems some concern in him and ask if he is worried about them, as we see Kasukabe left a letter telling in an funny and carefree way they went to the Hydra Forest to visit a friend. Noi volunteers to go as the cleaner, still washing the dishes, tries to think everything is ok. Back where the previous chapter left, the professor, 13 and Dr. Vaux watch in horror how five horribly disfigured, Frankenstein-like sorcerers with Crosses in their Eyes came from the door, as 13 is bleeding on the floor, the psychopath Magic Users sees them as "prey" and assaults them, Kasukabe summons Jonson to kill them all, and the monsters breaks the cabin's wall and start brawling with the Cross-Eyes while the three humans attempt to escape from the Gory House. The sorcerer's weapons are useless against Jonson's impenetrable exoskeleton and proceeds to impale, cut in half and eat the guts of one of the Cross-Eyes called Hiratsuka, while the leader called Kento commands one of the survivors to hunt down the humans as he and the other three take care of the monster. The leader, having nothing to lose if he tries, uses an insecticide in spray to attack Jonson, funny enough it actually repels the monster and they pursue him to the woods. Kasukabe hides Vaux and 13 in the kitchen as he acts as a diversion to guide their hunter to the up floor, to his dismay is a dead end and before the Cross-Eyes could do anything, he grabs a broken portrait on the floor, an old picture of him and his wife, believing theiy killed her and seized the house, he jumps through the window. The scene goes to Noi, coming in a magic scooter as she is happily listening music when hears Jonson's screams coming near, the Cross-Eyes are about to squash his head with a boulder when she appears and blows one of the assailants head from his neck with a single punch, protecting Jonson expressing how even bugs have a soul and he in particular is her friend, they engage in a fight as Kento explains how their research, started in order to understand the Magic User body made them more than capable to fight and kill powerful sorcerers by cutting the organs that produces magic smoke. Shin appears comming out of his car in the middle of the forest, believing something was odd and he needed to follow Noi to see everything was ok, he sees Jonson as he runs from his hunter. Noi is beaten and Kento uses her body to make Shin surrender or he is gonna destroy her Devil Tumor, using a knife drilled in her head, making impossible to revive her is she gets killed, as he surrender his hammer the third Cross-Eyes on the team appears out of nowhere and starts chopping the particular spots to make him unable to produce smoke, letting himself to be butchered on purpose as he thinks what Noi would say if she sees him like that, the Cross-Eyes grabs Noi's body and Shin's mask leaving him to die on the ground. In that moment the cleaner's heart starts to beat even more than ever and he rises making clear with an evil grin on his face that he is not gonna let them go now. Characters: Main Characters * Shin * Kasukabe * Kento (First full Appearance) Minor Characters * Vaux * 13 * Jonson * Noi * Hiratsuka (First Appearance Killed) Trivia * Even if Noi loves to kill people, she protects the life of other living creatures, in some twisted way valuing their lives more than the Magic Users. * Shin's car is loosely based in a Chevy Impala 1967 Category:Chapters